


Translation Error

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo wants to learn German so that she can ask Cali out on a date, but she should really have picked someone other than Nicola to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Error

"Hi, how's it going?" Jo asked Nicola, they'd worked together briefly over a year ago, winter testing back in 2014, but they always chatted when they saw each other. But now Jo was looking for a favour.

"Good. Car's looking racy so we should hopefully beat you." Nicola grinned, fighting with her long blonde hair as she tied it back, making sure it was out the way so that she could devour her contraband in peace. The McDonald's bag was already half empty and Jo watched as Nicola demolished a burger in just three bites, and not one of the tiny ones, a whole Big Mac with extras.

Jo fidgeted with the zipper on her coat, and Nicola looked up as she stuffed a handful of fries into her mouth. "What can I help you with?" She eyed Jo suspiciously but it didn't stop her eating.

"Erm, I wanted to learn German and I was wondering if you could teach me a few phrases?"

"Sure." Nicola glanced at her flashy watch, provided by her sponsors no doubt. "I've got an hour before I'm due back in the garage."

"Cool. Thank you." Jo took a seat on some old tyres, they were warm from where they'd been sat out in the sun.

"What are friends for?" Nicola's inner voice let out an evil laugh, it was so loud that Nicola was worried Jo would hear it and know that she was up to something. But Jo was just sitting there smiling.

"I know the basics, guten tag, danke schön but I was wondering if you could teach me a few phrases." Jo blushed, she hadn't even told her best friend about her crush on Cali, but every time that she saw Cali she ended up blushing and she knew that she had to at least ask her out, no matter what her answer was, at least she'd know.

"What do you want to know?" Nicola raised an eyebrow, and pulled a chocolate bar out of her team shirt, it seemed to have a tiny chocolate bar sized pocket hidden away for just that reason.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure, you're cute," Nicola laughed at her own joke for way longer than was polite before coughing and pulling herself together. She said each word slowly and Jo repeated it, syllable by syllable until Nicola seemed happy enough with her pronunciation.

"How would I say 'I think that you're really funny'?"

Nicola laughed again before apologising. "Germans don't tend to have a sense of humour." She sniggered before sounding out a sentence, waiting for Jo to repeat it.

"Thanks Nicola."

"You're welcome." Nicola waved good bye as Jo disappeared off to find a certain German speaking girl that she wanted to ask out on a date.

"That was cruel what you did," Paula said, and Nicola jumped, she hadn't realised that anyone was listening. "Why would you do that?"

"She's cute in a really strange kind of way and…" Nicola could feel Paula's disappointment, but not because she set Jo up to crash and burn with Cali, that was the sort of thing Paula did to rookies, so was she disappointed that she had a crush on Jo?

Paula made a sound, like a huffy grump and Nicola knew that her suspicions were correct. How could she have not seen it for all these years?

"Oh." Nicola stared at Paula, waiting for her to say something, to make a move but she wandered off towards the Williams garage, leaving Nicola sad and confused. How could she have made a mess of a relationship before it even started? That was a new record for her.

*

Jo was going to try out her German, she had a good memory so she should be able to recite it. Once Cali was standing in front of her, looking at her with confusion, she took a deep breath and decided just to go for it. "Hi. I think you're a lousy racer." Jo looked at Cali, waiting for a response but there was nothing so she blurted out the other phrase that Nicola had taught her. "You are so very boring."

She bit her lip and kept looking at Cali in the hope that she would say something.

"Did I pronounce it wrong?" Jo asked, she wasn't sure that she'd be capable of asking her out in English right now, and the way Cali was looking at her, she was sure that she'd say no anyway. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Jo scurried back to her own garage, not looking back, she just wanted to get in the car and forget all about this. She'd stick to just seeing Cali around the paddock and nothing more.

*

Nicola was feeling really lousy by the time that she got back to her hotel room, not only did she feel guilty about tricking Jo into learning the wrong phrases in German, although she'd not heard of Cali slapping Jo so it couldn't have gone too badly, but she felt awful over the fact that Paula seemed upset with her.

Every time she'd seen Paula today she'd avoided her, at least once she walked into the wrong motorhome just so that she wouldn't have to talk to her. Which hurt.

So she'd ordered a ton of room service and decided to eat it all, alone. At least food would comfort her.

*

Cali heard a faint knocking on her door, and when she saw it was Paula she was torn between pretending to be out, and curious as to why she would be here. They'd known each other for a while but they weren't that close.

In the end curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. Hoping that Paula had some good news after the nightmare of a day she'd had.

*

Nicola woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing and she groped about on the bed to find it, knocking over a plate of half-eaten food. She let out a groan, but when she saw who was calling she stabbed at the accept button.

"Paula?" Nicola waited for her to say something, but there was just silence.

"Are you in your room?" Paula asked, and Nicola wanted to say so many things but the random question had thrown her.

"Yes."

"Open the door?" Paula's wry smile could be heard even over the phone and Nicola leapt up, aware that her bed was filthy and covered in food, but Paula knew her well, and sadly she wouldn't be surprised.

Nicola opened the door and wandered back to bed as Paula came in, slipping her trainers off by the door before lying out on the bed next to her, tactfully not mentioning the ketchup stain.

"I told Cali that someone had taught Jo the wrong words for a laugh. She'll probably figure out it's you."

"Why would you do that?" Nicola stared at Paul in exasperation, she was meant to be her friend, and then she'd gone and done this. But at least they were still friends.

"Same reason you taught Jo the wrong phrases." Paula stared at her, waiting for her to make a move. She couldn't believe how much sense it made, Paula was the one person who knew her for who she really was, and never judged her for it. Paula had stood by her side for so long that she'd taken her for granted.

Nicola leant in for a kiss, the salt from the fries still on her lips, sticking to Paula's lip gloss, but none of it mattered. The second that their lips touched Nicola felt a spark of lust, a rush that she hadn't felt in a long while, and it was more satisfying than any comfort food could ever be. Paula went slow, her hands stroking through Nicola's long hair, as Nicola's body relaxed, the tension of the day melting away under Paula's delicate touch.

Nicola moved so that she could get closer but her elbow ended up on a cold fry and she knew that she should get a shower, and change the bedding. "Join me in the shower?"

Paula's smile shone out, she smiled so rarely that it was a treat to see it. "Sounds like a good idea." Paula leant in for another kiss, a brief meeting of the lips but it was still enough for Nicola to feel herself getting wet.

"You start it running? I'm going to change the sheets." Nicola stood up in horror at the state of her bed, and she was just glad that there was spare bedding in the wardrobe, she wasn't sure she'd want anyone else to see this mess.

The sound of water running filled the room, Paula had left the door open and Nicola had a very nice view of Paula washing herself, hands running over her breasts as she played with her nipples and Nicola threw the clean duvet on before stripping off her clothes. They were left in a pile in the corner, she hopefully wouldn't need them again today.

She slid into the shower, letting the water flow over her as Paula lathered up the shampoo, massaging it in with little circles until Nicola was whimpering, her nipples were hard and she could feel how wet she was. Paula took her time washing her, gentle strokes that had Nicola quivering in anticipation. No bit of skin was left unloved, her breasts getting special attention from Paula's hands and mouth.

Paula trailed kisses up her neck, stealing a kiss as Nicola ran her hands down the curve of her spine, squeezing her bum as she backed Paula against the wall.

"Turn around." Nicola saw Paula bite her lip, rubbing her body against hers as she twisted round, resting her arms on the wall as Nicola stood behind her, placing her leg between Paula's as she kissed the side of her  neck, one hand playing with her breasts as the other hand wandered lower, she was going to make Paula feel so good.

Nicola stood so that she could rub her clit against the back of Paula's leg, her breasts pressing into her back, rocking in time with her fingers as they delicately circled Paula's clit, alternating between that and teasing at her lips, waiting until Paula was gasping before sliding a finger in, thumb brushing at her clit as Nicola felt her muscles begin to flutter.

She rubbed herself against Paula's leg, upping the pace as she kissed and stroked and fingered Paula until she was shuddering in pleasure, breathless in Nicola's arms as she came with a gasp, pressing their bodies together as they shivered with the aftershocks of their orgasms. Nicola lazily swiped her thumb over Paula's nipples just to hear her gasp and twitch, still sensitive to every touch.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Nicola whispered, still kissing at Paula's neck and shoulder.

"I was waiting for you to notice me."

*

Jo was sitting around in a dressing gown, wondering what she should do. She should just go to Cali and explain, and hope that their friendship would survive this. Jo was happy to be friends with Cali, she'd gone without dating for all this time, focusing on her career, so it wasn't a big deal for her.

She was thinking about getting dressed and heading over to Cali's hotel when she heard a knock on the door. It was probably Marcia, her best friend, who she'd texted to tell her all about her awful day.

Jo opened the door, expecting to see Marcia but Cali was standing there, her cute curly pixie cut sitting perfectly even after a day in the car. She couldn't believe how beautiful Cali looked, her team shirt hanging open over a white and lilac summer dress. Jo knew she was staring but she couldn't get her brain to work enough that she could string together a sentence.

"Can I come in?" Cali looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the strap of her handbag as she waited for Jo to reply.

"Yes." Jo stood back, holding the door open and she noticed the way that that Cali glanced at the gap in the dressing gown, a glimpse of breast, before averting her eyes. They sat on the end of the bed, neither looking at each other as the hiss of the air-conditioning roared in the background.

"Paula told me what happened. I should have known that you'd never say something so cruel."

Jo wanted to ask what she'd actually said, but she wasn't sure that bringing it up again would help. "I should have just asked in English, I've been trying to learn German, but it was just another way of putting it off." Jo took Cali's hand, staring into her eyes. "I really like you, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

The nerves were unbearable, she felt like she was a teenager with a crush all over again, but then Cali smiled, nodding her head, and Jo leant in for a kiss.

Cali's lips were soft and sweet, and Jo's heart raced as their lips brushed together, gradually deepening the kiss as one of Cali's hands slid inside Jo's dressing gown, caressing her breast as she slid her arm around Jo's neck.

Time slowed as they kissed, hands exploring as little gasps and moans filled the room, and when Jo broke the kiss she was breathless and dizzy with all the new feelings. She stroked the side of Cali's face, unable to believe that this beautiful creature was her girlfriend.

Cali placed a little kiss on the end of Jo's nose, before leaning in to whisper, "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
